1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cooking food and, more particularly, to an improved meat griller for providing users with an easy and convenient means of grilling the internal and external parts of an animal by using convection air to cook inside the meat and filings, and conventional radiant heat for the outside meat.
2. Prior Art
Barbecue is a method and apparatus for cooking meat, with the heat and hot smoke of a fire, smoking wood, or hot coals of charcoal, cooking gas, or even electricity; and may include application of a marinade, spice rub, or basting sauce to the meat or vegetables. Barbecue is usually cooked in an outdoor environment heated by the smoke of wood or charcoal. Restaurant barbecue may be cooked in large brick or metal ovens specially designed for that purpose. Barbecue has numerous regional variations in many parts of the world. Notably, in the Southern United States, practitioners consider barbecue to include only indirect methods of cooking over hardwood smoke, with the more direct methods called grilling. In a typical U.S. home grill, food is cooked on a grate directly over hot charcoal. Alternatively, an apparatus called a smoker with a separate fire box may be used. Hot smoke is drawn past the meat by convection for very slow cooking. This is essentially how barbecue is cooked in most U.S. “barbecue” restaurants, but nevertheless, many consider this to be a distinct cooking process called hot smoking.
While they are many automatic grillers in the market, the time to ensure that an animal is thoroughly cooked may be tediously long. This is because, in most conventional grills, the heat is concentrated outside the meat thus causing this side to be cooked first while the inside of the animal remains uncooked. To overcome this problem, most meat is grilled slowly over low heat to ensure that the inside of the animal, fillings and the outside are evenly cooked. This process therefore takes up a lot of users' attention in checking or turning the meat as well as time of grilling.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an improved meat griller that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for grilling the internal and external parts of an animal by using convection air to cook inside the meat and filings, and conventional radiant heat for the outside meat.